Sueño de mis noches de verano
by themizachan
Summary: Fue un verano perfecto, luego tantas vueltas del destino estaban juntos, cualquier lugar era bueno para demostrar su amor. Y a pesar de ser tan jovenes ya conocian el verdadero amor ¿Podria el tiempo o la distancia cambiarlo? songfic de el farolito.


El farolito

¿Cómo podía estar nervioso? Era estúpido estarlo. Si, después de 4 años iba a volver a verla. Pero aun así, en nuestra despedida declaramos prometiéndonos amor hasta su regreso, le fiel todo este tiempo y podía jurar que ella también. Y hoy, a mis 15 años por fin iba a estar con ella, se me aceleraba el pulso al pensarlo.

Nos habíamos citado el día que partió, pero yo lo recordaba como si fuera ayer, en la esquina de su casa bajo la luz de un farol. La noche era inminente, ya casi era la hora y fui a su encuentro.

Aun faltaban unos metros para la esquina, pero la vi, apoyada en el poste del farolito, cabello ya más largo caía en cascada y se ondeaba al viento junto con su vestido de muselina blanca que insinuaba unas delicadas curvas… dicen que la belleza esta en los ojos de quien mira, pero por mi vida que estaba bellísima, parecía un sueño. Te sorprendiste al verme y un tenue rubor pobló tus mejillas, no era un sueño, Dios había perdido un ángel.

_Aun recuerdo el farolito de la esquina_

_Tristemente alumbrando mis mentiras_

_No tenía dieciséis como decía_

_Era un niño en edad de golosinas_

-Hola Yamato – saludaste tímidamente – Tanto tiempo.

-Si, tal vez demasiado – te conteste con aire de suficiencia – no has cambiado nada – mentí adoraba hacerla rabiar – aun pareces una niña.

-¡No te hagas el adulto! – Elevaste tu musical voz – no eres mucho más grande que yo.

-Meens ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿14 o 15? – me burle odie eso pero no pude evitarlo – yo ya tengo 16 años.

Estuviste a punto de replicarme, pero nos interrumpieron mi hermano Takeru y su dulce novia Kari.

-Mimí te estamos esperando – te acusaron.

Deje de escuchar, para sumirme en mis pensamientos, había desperdiciado mi tiempo a solas contigo, ahora se iría y yo volvería solo a casa a jugar con algún videojuego.

_Me besaste ante la luna y mis dos primas_

_Sonrojando hasta la ropa que tenía_

_Labios tiernos que mataban mi vigilia _

_Se robaban los juguetes de esos días_

-Me voy – anunciaste aunque fue casi una pregunta, te acercaste a despedirme, besaste mi mejilla rozando la comisura de mis labios, me paralicé y el rubor de la timidez se hizo presente, luego susurraste en mi oído – ¿esta es la cercanía que debo tener para besar a un chico?

Y como si el farol fuera un cómplice, su luz comenzó a titilar hasta apagarse. Quedamos alumbrados solo por el cielo. El rubor de la timidez se hizo presente, nuestros corazones latían desbocados.

Nos quedamos tan cerca que el aliento del otro rozaba en su piel. Estábamos quietos casi sin respirar, mirando fijamente a los ojos.

-S...Si – te conteste y te separaste de mi. Inmediatamente te acorrale entre el farol y mi cuerpo. No te iba a dejar escapar. Pose mis manos en tus hombros, simplemente las acariciaste. Me acerque lentamente hacia ti, no sabía bien que hacer, pero no corriste la cara.

Ninguno de los dos cerró los ojos, porque a pesar de estar oscuro podían ver nuestras expresiones. Ella, delicadamente poso sus labios en los míos, y nos fundimos en un beso. Una sensación cálida nos recorrió a ambos, y mis labios fueron más insistentes, me abrazaste firmemente. Era increíble la sensación de felicidad que nos invadía, mientras nos besábamos casi sonreíamos. Mis labios (según tu) eran suaves, cálidos y llenos de amor. Los de tuyos eran de delicados, tiernos y besaban tímidamente. Era nuestro primer beso desde que habías partido y era perfecto. Nuestros labios entusiasmados disfrutaban del sabor del otro, me abrazaste de manera tan cercana que sentía el palpitar de tu corazón nervioso al igual que el mío. Pasaba el tiempo y parecía que no nos cansábamos de besarnos, y así era. No nos importo cuando escucharon las risitas de mi hermanito y mi cuñada, curiosos espectadores.

Apenas separamos nuestros rostros para contemplar la mirada del otro, esa mirada brillante y ciega. Con una sonrisa sincera en cada expresión.

Nos despedimos en silencio, el farolito había sido testigo de nuestro primer beso. Esa noche no pude dejar de pensar en ti. Me martirizaba el hecho de que al otro día tenía un partido con los chicos y no podría verte.

_Los encuentros de futbol con mis amigos_

_Los cambie por besos y unos cigarrillos_

_Yo fui un dios que hizo verano en tu mejilla_

_Un astronauta entre tus pechos de afrodita_

Llego el amanecer y con el mi nueva convicción. Cambie mis botines, por unas zapatillas, el conjunto deportivo por unos jeans y una camisa, ya pelota por un ramo de flores y mis cigarrillos, estaba ansioso.

Cuando llegue a tu casa, el auto de tus padres no estaba. Cuando abriste la puerta tu rostro se ilumino de alegría, todavía no me acostumbraba a tu belleza.

-Hola princesita – te salude y pícaramente sonreí - ¿y tus padres?

-Hola… tuvieron un emergencia y no van a volver hasta el lunes – te mordiste el labio inferior, a ti también te gustaba la idea - ¿para mí? – preguntaste mirando las flores, te las entregue y sonreíste dejándome sin aliento – gracias, muchas gracias.

Nos sentamos en el sofá del living. Te observe, llevabas unos jeans y una blusa rosa por supuesto.

-Matt, yo no tengo nada para ti, pero lo conseguiré – casi rogaste – pídeme lo que quieras.

-¿Lo que quiera? – intente mostrarme suspicaz, pero no funciono – me da vergüenza…

-¡Ufaa! Yamato pídeme lo que sea – te mostrabas seria – juro no reírme.

-Bueno solo quiero un beso, un beso tuyo – solté las palabras atropelladamente, otra vez estaba nervioso ¡que estúpido! – como el que nos dimos bajo el farol, como nuestro primer beso.

No contestaste, te limitaste a sonreírme, estabas nerviosa, pero no lo hacías notar. Con exagerada lentitud acercaste tu rostro al mío, me tomaste entre tus manos, y pausadamente, me besaste.

Al comienzo fue un beso lleno de amor, romántico en cada roce, saboreábamos el dulce sabor del otro, la calidez nos embriagaba, así comenzaron las caricias, suavemente despeinabas mis cabellos rubios, yo dibujaba círculos en su espalda. El beso fue tornándose más apasionado a medida que nos acariciábamos. Yo, te atraje por la cintura para acercarte más a mi pecho y tú me rodeaste con tus piernas. Lentamente nos acostamos en el sofá, yo estaba encima de ti, pero sin hacerte sentir ni un gramo de mi peso, mientras te cubría de caricias, te llenaba de abrazos y te recorría con besos. En aquel dormitorio, solo se escuchaba, nuestra respiración acompasada, y los latidos de dos corazones desbocados.

Con una de mis manos, recorría tu espalda, tus piernas, tu pecho, y con la otra te atraía cada vez más hacia mí, quedábamos tan cerca, tan juntos que sentíamos nuestros latidos. Con mis labios y mi lengua jugueteaba con tu boca, tu cuello, tus hombros. Dejándonos llevar, abrumándonos en un momento de deseo. Me besabas intensamente, con rubor en tus mejillas, y me abrazabas con fuerza por debajo de la camisa, llenándome de tu calidez. A pesar de la baja temperatura, para nosotros era imposible sentir frio.

Con la respiración entrecortada e interrumpido por tus besos un:

- Te…te amo… – escapo de mis labios.

-Y para mí es tan fácil amarte – me susurraste al oído.

Nos miramos durante unos segundos que fueron eternos. Manteníamos la vista directa y casi sin parpadear, ambos estábamos despeinados debido a las caricias, completamente ruborosos, agitados… pero a la timidez le gano el amor, y los besos no se hicieron esperar recorriendo nuestros cuerpos, reíamos tontamente en algunos momentos, perdiendo la noción del tiempo.

_Fuimos tarde a mirar la luz del día_

_Se nos iba el tiempo en tanta tontería_

_Yo pintaba nuevas pecas a tu vientre_

_Tú inventabas una forma de quererme_

En nuestros labios se perdían de las horas, y a nuestros cuerpos los abandonaba la razón, haciéndose uno solo. Sofocados en nuestro propio frenesí. Nos estremecíamos y temblábamos al tacto del otro.

Aun así demasiado pronto, demasiado rápido, el destino les dijo que no. En medio de su arrebato de pasión, siempre llegaba la mañana, haciendo eco en el comedor, y de esta manera interrumpiendo nuestra demostración de amor. Al principio ambos, fingíamos no verlo. Pero al final era inevitable terminar con nuestra desenfrenada demostración de amor. Debía regresar a mi casa, pues siempre en vacaciones de verano mi hermano se quedaba con mi padre y conmigo, yo tenía el deber de hacer que pareciera un hogar por lo menos en su estadía. Pero como me dolía dejarte, aunque fueran solo un par de horas, y aquel día fue peor.

-¿Quieres ir conmigo al cumpleaños de Sora? – preguntaste tímidamente ¿Cómo era posible que aun me tuvieras vergüenza? No te conteste, no quería rechazarte – está bien si no quieres, ve con los chicos yo…

-No es eso… nada me gustaría más que ir contigo, con tal de estar a tu lado – la abrase por la cintura ella se sonrojo – pero hoy viene mi madre, y tendremos un cena en casa, no podre salir… pero tu ve a la fiesta y diviértete mucho.

-No podre sin ti – ella correspondió al abrazo y me beso en la mejilla – Nunca olvides cuanto te amo, siempre lo hare…

-No seas dramática será solo una noche, lo compensaremos todo el verano – estaba rara, me abrazaba como si me fuera para siempre – Pero sabes una cosita pensare en ti toda la noche, siempre lo hago.

_Y van, van por dentro_

_Tus recuerdos son estrellas que no paran de llover_

_Conjuraba con Neruda y sus palabras_

_Un hechizo pa que nunca te marcharas_

Ya era pasada la medianoche cuando me fui a dormir. Mientras estaba en mi cama recordaba a mi princesa, y reflexionaba sobre su amor-amistad con ella. Allí recostado toda nube de duda se despejó, por fin veía claramente las cosas: ¡Ella me quería!, era un sentimiento más fuerte, ella estaba realmente enamorada de, Mimí Tachikawa estaba apasionada y locamente enamorada de mí, de Yamato Ishida.

Estaba eufórico, me sentía liberada, y feliz, muy feliz, porque sabía que yo también la quería.

Repentinamente, un golpe en la ventana del living me interrumpió de mi ensoñación, mire la hora, eran casi las dos de la mañana y mi familia ya dormía, me levante sigilosamente, y mire por el cortinado que daba a la calle, mi corazón comenzó a latir ruidosamente al ver que allí en la calle, bajo el velo de la noche, alumbrada solo por la luna como si fuera un ángel estaba Mimí, su ángel. Abrí lentamente la ventana y Salí por allí para no despertar a nadie, me acerque a ella precipitadamente sin decir nada y la bese fugazmente, pasaste del blanco de tu piel a un rojo intenso, bajaste la mirada, sentía nuevamente en mi estomago mariposas muy revoltosas.

- Quería verte, te extrañaba – fue lo único que pronunciaste.

- Pensé mucho en ti… – la voz se me iba, te había extrañado. Decidí bromear para romper el hielo – tal vez debería alejarme, así me extrañes más seguido…

-¡No, no lo hagas!–La exaltación en tu voz me sorprendió y te mire perplejo - no lo hagas... por favor, no me dejes, yo…- tu voz se fue apagando, hasta ser un susurro indescifrable.

- Acaso… ¿Crees que podría? – ahora la perplejidad de tu rostro se había transformado en la más tierna de las miradas, bajaste tus largas pestañas, tus ojos brillaban intensamente, y en tus labios se dibujaba una irresistible media sonrisa, estabas más perfecta que nunca – estoy aquí, y voy a permanecer el tiempo que tú quieras, o que me necesites.

Estas palabras parecían partirte el corazón, tu expresión lo denotaba.

-Matt, yo te quiero pedir perdón, perdón por no decirte todos los días lo que siento por ti – las palabras te salían atropelladas y muy apresuradas, te mire confundido – no te merezco… perdón por no decirlo antes…pero creo, ¡no! Sé, que estoy enamorada de ti, yo te amo Yama… - no pudiste continuar, porque puse mi dedo en tus labios en señal de que callaras.

-Es todo lo que quería escuchar, lo que siempre he querido escuchar de ti – con mi mano aun en tu boca, te mire con la más pura sinceridad – he estado enamorado de ti desde que te conocí, y también te amo.

Hubo un largo silencio, pero no era incomodo. Deslicé mi mano desde tus labios hasta tu mandíbula y murió en tu mejilla y te apoyo sutilmente en mi mano.

-Tengo miedo – musitaste y te acaricie los cabellos.

-No te preocupes, cuando debas regresar encontraremos un solución – te conteste no dejaba de contemplarte.

-No, no es solo eso – te mostrabas dubitativa en tus palabras –es nuevo para mí, jamás había sentido esto por nadie…

- Tú también eres mi primer amor Mimí– te miraba con intensidad, te sentiste incomoda y desviaste la vista.

Caminamos tomados de la mano hasta la plaza hasta nuestro farol, y durante los últimos momentos de la noche nos besamos, con urgencia, con necesidad, como si fuera el último beso.

-Sabes hoy leí un poema que me recordó a nosotros – me miraste curiosa mientras te sostenía en mis brazos – decía algo así… _A nadie te pareces desde que yo te amo,_ _Ah déjame recordarte cómo eras entonces, cuando aún no existías…_

_Tú estás aquí. Ah tú no huyes._ _Tú me responderás hasta el último grito. Ovíllate a mi lado como si tuvieras miedo. Cuanto te habrá dolido acostumbrarte a mí, mi alma sola y salvaje, a mi nombre que todos ahuyentan…Mis palabras llovieron sobre ti acariciándote. Amé desde hace tiempo tu cuerpo de nácar soleado. Quiero hacer contigo lo que la primavera hace con los cerezos…_Es complicado, pero es de Neruda, y no se…

-Fue hermoso… - me encantaba verte feliz – creo que ya es hora de irme, hoy vienen mis padres y ya amaneció.

-Vamos – dije tendiéndote mi mano, no la tomaste ¿pasa algo?

-Gracias…pero no tenes que acompañarme, puedo ir sola – agregaste – no sería la primera vez.

-Está equivocada señorita si cree que la voy a dejar marchar sola – hice una reverencia y te tome del brazo – nunca más te vas a sentir sola, y mañana vamos a pasar el día juntos.

-Jajá mañana ya hice planes Matt – hablaste diplomáticamente – Tal vez otro día.

-A la noche entonces –estaba más efusivo que nunca, te cubría de pequeños besos en la nariz la frente y las mejillas – vamos a ir a tomar un helado, luego caminaremos en la plaza y más tarde veremos una película.

-¿Sera como una cita? – Preguntaste sarcástica – ¿una cita oficial?

-¡Por supuesto! – me mostré con fingida indignación – somos novios.

-¿Novios? – ahora tu fingías cierta sorpresa y enfado – nunca me lo pediste, por lo menos no de la manera convencional, además nunca acepte.

-Tienes razón – salí disparado hacia el rosedal de la plaza, y de allí corte unas rosas, me seguiste.

-El cuidador va a matarte por andar cortando las flores – bromeaste, pero ignore el comentario.

Volvimos al farol, donde me arrodille y te ofrecí el ramito improvisado: -Mimí Tachikawa ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

-Matt, estamos en la calle levántate – estabas algo avergonzada pues ya era de mañana y los vecinos madrugadores nos miraban – parece una propuesta de matrimonio, ¿hace falta que te conteste?

Ni me inmute, y mantuve la mirada expectante. Tú al ver que no daría el brazo a torcer, dulcificaste la voz, y tomando el ramito, por fin hablaste: - Si, Yamato Ishida, me encantaría ser tu novia.

La alegría rompió en mí, con ojos encandilados, te alcé y giramos en un tierno abrazo, sellado por el más dulce de los besos.

- Parece un sueño estar así contigo, es casi increíble – comente con rostro entre su pelo.

-Te juro que yo tampoco me lo creo, es irreal ser tan feliz – agregaste.

De esta manera caminamos como dos locos de la mano. Casi en silencio, nos dirigimos hasta la casa de los Tachikawa donde terminamos la jornada con un largo beso de despedida.

_Conjuraba con Neruda y sus palabras un hechizo para que nunca te marcharas_

_Y lo hiciste sin aviso esa mañana_

_En que el mundo fue el corral de mi desgracia_

_Y me juraste regresar algún verano_

_Al farolito juro me quede pegado_

_Nunca un hombre te extraño de esta manera_

_Nunca un niño te adoro de esta manera_

Ese lunes estuve ansioso todo el día, contaba los segundos para volver a verla. Hasta que llego la noche, me puse mi mejor ropa, y de camino compre cigarrillos, los nervios me consumían. Por fin llegue a su casa y comenzó mi pesadilla.

En la entrada un camión de mudanza, la sangre me rehuía del rostro, mis piernas apenas respondían, corrí hacia adentro de la casa, únicamente los empleados empacando.

-¿busca a la Srta. Tachikawa? – Me pregunto una mujer al parecer el ama de llaves, yo asentí, temiendo su respuesta – La familia se marcho esta mañana, regresaron a los Estados Unidos…

Nos pude seguir escuchando y Salí corriendo mi cabeza no sabía hacia donde, pero mi corazón sí. Llegue a nuestro farol, allí en el poste atado con una cinta rosa estaba un papel doblado, solo tenía un párrafo escrito "te juro regresar a ti algún verano, pero no te pido que me esperes, no soy tan egoísta… Por favor no me olvides, no olvides que te amo y que siempre lo hare…Cuida de mi corazón lo dejo contigo. Por siempre tuya, Mimí".

Las lagrimas cubrieron mi rostro pero ¿qué podía hacer si la persona que me hacia llorar era la única capaz de consolarme? Te habías ido, y te habías llevado mi corazón contigo. Te amaba más de lo normal. Me sentía morir.

Esa noche me quede allí, tirado a la par del último recuerdo. Los días pasaron ¿Quién dijo que solo el dolor físico puede matarte?...estoy seguro que afirmo eso porque jamás ha sentido su corazón roto, quebrado, desangrándose en carne viva. Dijo eso porque nunca ha sentido un hueco en el pecho, esa herida abierta que te consume, de adentro hacia afuera, esa ausencia que es la razón porque la que sigues vivo, por lo que tu corazón sigue latiendo.

Tres largos años pasaron desde que partiste. Espero que si hoy me estas escuchando, vuelvas, yo aun te sigo esperando. Y esta canción la escribí para ti.

Aún recuerdo el farolito de la esquina

Tiernamente alumbraba mis mentiras

No tenía 16 como decía

Era un niño en edad de golosinas

Me besaste ante la luna y mi dos primas

Sonrojando hasta la ropa que tenía

Labios tiernos que mataban mi vigilia

Se robaban los juguetes de esos días

Los encuentros de futbol con mis amigos

Los cambie por besos y unos cigarrillos

Yo fui un dios que hizo verano en tu mejilla

Un astronauta entre tus pechos de afrodita

Y VAN POR DENTRO

TUS RECUERDOS SON ESTRELLAS QUE

NO PARAN DE LLOVER

Fuimos tarde a mirar la luz del día

Se nos iba el tiempo en tanta tontería

Yo pintaba nuevas pecas a tu vientre

Tu inventabas una forma de quererme

Conjuraba con Neruda y sus palabras

Un hechizo pa que nunca te marcharas

Y lo hiciste sin aviso esa mañana

En que el mundo fue el corral de mi desgracia

Y me juraste regresar algún verano

Al farolito juro me quede pegado

Nunca un hombre te extraño de esta manera

Nunca un niño te adoro de esta manera

Ay niña linda me dejaste en los bolsillos

Triste aroma de besos y cigarrillos

Yo fui un dios que hizo verano en tu mejilla

Un astronauta entre tus pechos de afrodita


End file.
